A life worth Living
by Amberkatfan2122
Summary: this is the story of how Anna struggles with college and eventually being a single mom after the loss of her one true love rated T for certain suggestions.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: i am so sorry for not updating for a while I've been extremely busy with health issues and issues with our house (plumbing issues). anyways i own nothing . also i have no idea where i will go with this so just bear with me ok. i can't gaureentee anything at this point, not until i get a clearer idea of how this story will progress.**

it was a warm summers evening in the township of moonlight falls. my twin sister Alison and i were planing to go to college the next day. she was going into medicine and i was going into physical education. anyways as we were lying in our beds we could hear our parents down the hall arguing over where the new baby was gonna be as our mother was pregnant for the first time in ten years. our little sister hannah had just turned 11 years old and was excited to have a new sibling. when the next morning rolled around i got up and got ready for the trip by packing a few last minuet items such as a toothbrush and paste as well as a few memorable photos of the family. my sister Allie washed her hair and got dressed as well. at 9 o'clock we left for the air port in river view which was a 30 minuet drive from our town. at 10:30 we hugged and kissed our family goodbye and hoped on the plane to simcity university in Westville which is an old english style town. we arrived around 2pm and were show to our rooms, i was to room with three people: an art student from sunset valley, a PE student like me from Pleasant View and a Medical student from Strange town. their names where Hollie Wing (art), Jasmine Dawn (PE) and Ginger Jackson (medicine). My sister had to room with four people: a communications student Jill Houston, an art student Cariessa VanCoup, a business student Christine VanCoup and a medical student Ellie Johnson. our rooms were right next to each others. Later that day we picked up our schedules. my classes included Biology from 8AM-9AM in the student lecture hall across the street, Education from 10AM-11AM at the Fine arts and education building down the street. Lunch from 12pm-1pm which i had deiced to spend at the cafe across the street from my second class of the day, Sports Medicine from 1pm-2pm at the busche school of medicine and first aid and finally English at the community building on west lane avenue. my sisters class were (i don't know the times) Chemistry, Biology, History of medicine, english and anatomy. our english classes were at the same time so at least we had one class. during our first semester after school i would usually spend an hour practicing basketball, the head to the cafe for dinner and a bit of study time. also during this time i met a boy and we began dating so sometimes i would skip basketball to make out or sleep with him. one day after a passionate make out session two days before graduation he asked me to marry him and i said yes. we agreed after we go home to our families and said hello to them we would run away to strange town and wed and so the day after graduation we left. but when i got home i got word from my sister that he had died in a plane crash on the way back to sunset valley. i was so upset we were so in love. i spent the next few weeks balling my eyes out. i missed my time one month but my mom said that could be from all the stuff happening in my life but when i missed it again i decided to take a pregnancy test and sure enough i was pregnant with his baby.

AN: i will update soon i promise

xoxo amber


	2. Chapter 2

i knew from the moment i discovered that i was pregnant with his child i would keep it. it was a symbol of our love for each other. so as the months went by i got bigger and bigger until one day in april i went into labour. i spent 26 hours in labour and finally i delivered a health baby girl that i named Gracie as she was the grace of my life. then my dr said i see another head. it was twins!

AN: I'm sorry its really short i just felt the need to add this. i will update soon and will reveal the fathers name soon as well. there will be a poll on what his name should be and a poll for the second babys name as i can't think of any good ones


	3. Chapter 3

dear readers i apologize for not getting on here often but i have been very ill lately. as many of you may or may not know i have recently been diagnosed with diabetes and have been fighting really bad allergies also school so please forgive me for not being on here very often. thanks in advance

xoxoxo amber


End file.
